


Good Girl of Storybrooke

by Wandering_Willow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Willow/pseuds/Wandering_Willow
Summary: Belle is Storybrooke's good girl who has developed a crush on Mr. Gold, the town monster. Fed up with  her good girl status, she musters the courage to go after the man everyone in town is terrified of.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Good Girl of Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Also trying to exercise my smut writing skills because they need it. It's in there eventually, I promise.

Belle walked into Granny's at seven forty-five AM, as she did every morning before going to open the library. She spotted Ruby at the counter pouring coffee and flashed a smile. 

“The usual?” She asked and Belle nodded, handing her the reusable travel mug she brought every morning. She liked to do her part in saving the environment when she could and that started with cutting back on her use of paper products. 

“You know me.” 

Ruby snorted at that, knowing Belle had her routine. She opened the book she brought with her and picked up where she left off. She only made it through a couple of pages before Ruby placed her coffee in front of her. 

“You know, sometimes I think it'd kill you to not be near a book for five minutes,” she teased as Belle handed her cash plus tip for her coffee with a roll of her eyes. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” she scolded. “It's more like ten minutes.” 

Her friend shook her head with muffled laughter as Belle picked up her book and coffee before making her exit. She was stopped short by the person that had been behind her. 

“Oh! Mr. Gold, I didn't know you were here.” She gave him a wide smile, hoping her cheeks didn't betray her with a blush. 

“Too busy with your nose in a book as always, Miss French.” He gave her his signature smirk. The one that made her heart stutter and her brain forgot her words. 

Everyone had warned her to stay away from him when she arrived. He was dangerous. A snake, a con artist, a miserable bastard. She didn't actively avoid him, but their paths didn't cross often. Until curiosity got the best of her and she walked into his pawn shop two months ago and she realized he was rather witty and smart. 

There was also something dark about him. She saw the way he glared at others and had even heard him verbally lash out on a few residents from time to time. He was every bit as ruthless and cunning as everyone had said he was. He was a grade A asshole if she ever saw one and temperamental to boot.

Yet...she couldn't help it. She was drawn to him. He was a mystery, he was exciting, he was older and handsome and... still smirking at her. 

“Er, yeah,” she tried to nonchalantly shrug. She had a hard time with words around him, something Ruby became acutely aware of ever since Gold had started coming into the diner nearly two months ago. 

“I'd like to get some coffee, Miss French.” 

“What? Oh. Right. Yes, of course.” She was in his way and he couldn't order until she moved. She could feel her blush creeping up as she walked around to the door, hoping she was fast enough before he could see the pink of her cheeks. 

She heard his slight chuckle when she brushed past him and she cursed herself. God, could she be any more obvious? She shook herself from thoughts of Gold as she rushed to the library and opened it for the day. 

Her day went about as usual—she shelved books, helped the kids when they rushed in after school and closed promptly at six. She disappeared into her apartment above the library where she cooked herself dinner before curling up with a book (and sometimes a glass of wine) for the night. Then she would try and go to sleep around the same time every night before she'd get up and start it all over again. 

Seven forty-five rolled around and once again Belle was at Granny's getting her coffee. 

“You up for the Rabbit Hole tonight? Mary Margaret and Emma are both in,” Ruby said as she set down the travel mug of coffee. 

“Mmm I don't know.” She frowned at the idea. She wasn't much for bars or loud places, it had never been her thing. 

“You don't know if you want to have fun and drink with all your friends tonight?” Ruby raised an eyebrow. 

“You know I don't really like going there.” 

Her friend rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a goody two shoes for one night and come out with us.” 

“It doesn't have anything to do with being a goody two shoes. And I'm not one, by the way.” She grabbed her mug with a huff. 

“You never go out with us to the Rabbit Hole. You always say no.” 

Her nose scrunched at her words. She was right, she always turned them down. “I guess I can go to the Rabbit Hole with you guys tonight for a little bit.” 

“That's the spirit!” She said as she slapped the counter. “I'll come over beforehand so I can dress you.” 

She looked down at her cute yellow dress and frowned. “Why? What's wrong with this?” 

Ruby's eyes surveyed her from head to toe. “Belle, you know I love you, but no. Just...no,” she shuddered. “You go work your nice, safe job in that dress. You don't go to a bar in that dress.” 

“I don't think I own anything to go to a bar in.” 

Ruby nodded. “I know, that's why I'll be bringing you stuff. Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll look hot.” 

She didn't like most of the kinds of clothes she saw people wear when they went out, most of all Ruby's. She didn't care what her friend did, but she wasn't the type to show a lot of her skin to strangers. It made her uncomfortable.

Gold did drink at the Rabbit Hole from time to time, though. Perhaps someone who showed some skin would get his attention. He didn't seem to stare at any of the women in town regardless of what they happened to be wearing though, so maybe not. 

Still, someone who dressed with confidence and had fun drinking with friends at a bar on a Friday night might have the confidence to go after him. Or at least talk to him in full sentences. 

“Okay,” she agreed. “I'll see you later then.” 

“Finally! You'll have so much fun!” 

Belle was unsure and generally uneasy about the whole thing, but maybe it was a step in the right direction. Maybe she would have fun and maybe Gold would show up and she'd finally get to tell him how she felt.

She shook her head. Someone like him wouldn't be interested in a town appointed good girl like her. 

–

“Are you sure I can't wear a tank top under this?” Belle asked as she looked at her bare back in the mirror. 

“For the hundredth time, no,” Ruby groaned. “The whole point is that it's open.” 

She frowned. “But you can see the back of my bra.” 

“Again, that's the point!” 

“And this skirt is a little short,” she said as she tried to pull it down. 

“For the love of--” Ruby muttered something before she put her hands on Belle's arms. “Belle. You're hot. You've got a great body. You've got nothing to be worried about.” 

She scrutinized herself in the mirror, her nose scrunching as she did. “I'm not worried about that, it's just... I look kind of...like a slut.” 

Ruby's laughter was so loud, Belle jumped. “You look like a girl who's out having a good time with her friends. That's it.” 

The blue top was pretty and it did bring out her eyes, she'd give Ruby that. Her makeup was a little heavy handed, but it added to the look of her outfit. Her hair was up in a messy bun with tendrils falling down. She had to admit—she didn't look completely awful. 

“Fine. Let's go before I change my mind.” 

“Hallelujah!” Ruby sang as she hooked Belle's arm with hers. “Let's go.” 

–

When they got to the Rabbit Hole, she wanted to run away. It was surprisingly packed and very loud between the music coming from the speakers and the people talking over each other. They spotted Mary Margaret and Emma at a table with drinks and they pushed their way to them. 

“Belle! I'm so glad you finally made it!” Mary Margaret said with a smile. 

“Yeah, it's about time,” Emma remarked as she sipped her beer. 

“I think what we need is some shots,” Ruby said with a grin. Before Belle could decline, her friend was already at the bar. She watched as Ruby talked with the bartender, Keith was playing pool with his friends and Leroy and his buddies were at a table in the corner with beers. She looked all around, but Gold wasn't there.

“This is nice, having everyone here.” 

Belle turned to Mary Margaret and offered a smile as she tried to speak loudly over the music. “Yeah it is.” 

“All right bitches, drink up!” Ruby proclaimed as she set down a shot for each of them. 

Belle stared at hers. “No, I'll jut have some wine or something,” she suggested. 

“This shot is for you and you alone,” Ruby said as she slid it closer to her. “We're not drinking unless you do too. Do you really want all that to go wasted?” 

Mary Margaret and Emma held their shots in anticipation, watching her with hopeful grins. She grabbed the shot and stared at it. It was just one shot. What harm could that do? “All right. One shot.” 

They cheered and all together, drank their first shot. 

–

Belle couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed being at a bar, but she was happy. Sure, she'd had a couple shots with her friends, but she felt great. She even danced with them... and had fun doing it! 

“I hope David's still awake when I get home,” Mary Margaret said with a grin.

“You're such a horny drunk,” Emma snorted. 

“I can't help it that I like to have sex with my boyfriend,” she defended. 

“Obviously,” Emma said with a smirk. 

Everyone in town knew that Mary Margaret and David Nolan had an affair while he was still married, unbeknownst to his wife. He was still married now, waiting on his divorce to finalize, but it had been quite the scandal. Mary Margaret had been Storybrooke's good girl until that moment... then the title went to Belle. 

“Speaking of. Anyone here catch your eye?” Ruby asked her. 

She shook her head, knowing that Gold hadn't walked in. 

“You know who she's waiting for,” Emma said as she sipped her beer. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “She can barely talk to him. Plus, ew. She can do so much better.” 

At that moment, the door opened and Belle watched as the object of her desires walked in. He wore his usual three piece suit, his cane before him like a weapon. Her breathing hitched at the sight of him. 

“He's here.” She shrunk down in hopes he wouldn't see her just yet. 

“He should be so lucky to have a girl like you,” Ruby mumbled. “I mean, he's such a dick. Last week he chewed Leroy out for being late on rent in Granny's in front of half the town. Who does that?” 

“I think he beat up Keith the other day, but Keith won't say shit and Gold just smirks like he's untouchable,” Emma groaned. 

“He is untouchable,” Ruby supplied. “Walks around with that air of superiority and a permanent stick up his ass.” 

She eyed Gold who casually walked to the bar and it looked like Moses parting the sea. Suddenly everyone was shifting to get out of his way and make room for him. 

To Belle, it was enthralling. People were nice to her, but she was often overlooked or unnoticed, especially in a group. The way people noticed him—regardless of if it was good—had her shivering with excitement. 

It also meant no one got close to him, ever. 

“I think he's lonely,” she mused as she watched him order a drink at the bar, no one daring to come close to him. 

The rest of her table erupted in laughter and when she turned back to them, they were shaking their heads at her. 

“You're always so nice to everyone.” 

“Why are you interested in him anyway? You're so...” Emma gestured to her, causing Belle to frown. 

“So what?” 

Their eyes shifted to one another as Belle waited for her answer. “Perfect,” Emma answered. 

“I am not.” 

“Look, what she's trying to say is... you play by the rules,” Ruby said with a smile. 

“Yeah! You're nice. Safe. Wouldn't hurt a fly.” 

Her jaw clenched at the words. “What does that have to do with who I'm interested in?” 

“Well...” Emma started, but looked to Ruby who sighed. 

“You couldn't handle a man like Gold. He'd chew you up and spit you out, because that's what he does.” 

Her fists clenched. “You guys have no faith in me, do you? You just think I'm some—some girl who does what she's told and never does anything worth talking about, right?” 

“No!” They all said. 

“They aren't good with their words,” Mary Margaret cut in. “What they mean is... you're two very different people.” 

She could see the flicker of worry in their eyes. They had, at times, mercilessly teased Belle for being the perfect daughter and Storybrooke's princess. She always took it in stride, but sometimes it did annoy her. However... they were right. 

She never took a chance or did anything risky in her life. When she was younger she got straight A's in school. She never sneaked out and went to parties. Hell, she didn't even go to parties. She dated a boy her father approved of and they had done everything as they were supposed to—including getting engaged once Belle graduated. 

It was all perfect until she found out he had been cheating on her. She up and moved to the first place that she could—Storybrooke. A quiet, peaceful little town. 

She stood up straight. “You're all wrong. I can handle him and I'll prove it to you.” 

“What? No! No, no no, Belle, that's not--” She walked away before she could hear the rest of what Ruby started to say. 

She was going to prove them all wrong and she was going to get what she wanted in the process. Gold was standing at the bar, watching the general revelry around him with a slight scowl on his face. 

“Gold!” she nearly shouted over the music, causing several people to look at her, including Gold. He looked surprised at her sudden outburst as she marched up to him. Within seconds her hands cupped his cheeks and her lips swiftly found his. 

At first he didn't do anything—he hardly even moved, but she continued kissing him anyway. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her close to him as his lips sought hers, allowing her to taste the scotch he had been drinking. 

Her hands threaded through his hair and gods, it was as soft as she thought it would be. Their kiss ended naturally and slowly as she pulled away, staring up to his warm amber eyes filled with lust. “Do you find me attractive?” 

A slight smirk played across his lips. “I think you know the answer to that.” 

“Do you want to take me home?” 

His lips twitched every so slightly. “Yes.” 

“Good.” She grabbed his hand and lead them out of the Rabbit Hole. She couldn't help but notice that everyone got out of her way, making her grin to herself as they left. 

–

She followed him to his living room after kicking her heels off, her sudden stint of bravery waning with each step. 

“That was quite a show, dearie.” His tone had turned cold as he turned around to face her. “I don't know what it is you're after, but you must be desperate to get it.” 

“What?” She blinked with a frown. “It wasn't... I'm not after anything.” 

“So I'm to believe you wanted to kiss me?” 

“Why else would I have kissed you?” 

He walked towards her, looking like a lion ready to devour his prey. “Liar.” She swallowed and took a step back as he continued moving to her. “You want something, I can see it in your eyes.” Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took another step back. His eyes were dark, wild—a shade darker than they had been at the bar. They wanted to devour her whole and her body tingled at the thought. 

“I-I don't,” she said, her nerves getting the best of her tongue.

He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped forward. “But you do.” 

She took a few more steps back until she felt her back press against a wall. He closed the gap between them and he was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils and it was like it had been made specifically to torture her—her heart beat quickened at the scent. Her breaths turned shallow and she licked her lips as she looked at his. Now that she knew what his lips felt like, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. 

“Oh,” was his throaty response. “I know what it is you want.” Her eyes flicked to his when she felt it. His fingers grazed the top of her knee, creating a slow ascent up her thigh. “You want to know what it feels like to be with the town monster,” he purred into her hear, his other hand moving to the bottom button of her tank top. “You want to be completely--” another button down, “consumed by me,” another button. His hand hovered over the last button, while the other drew a pattern towards the inside of her thigh, toying with the edge of her skirt. “Is that what you want?” 

She nodded, words stuck in her throat. 

His hand moved to the final button and undid it. She held her breath as his hands tugged on her shirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. A growl of approval left his lips, one of his hands tracing an imaginary line up her body. “The things I've wanted to do to you...” 

“M-me?” She hadn't thought he noticed her like that, or at all really. 

He smirked and grabbed her hand, giving her no choice but to follow him upstairs. They walked into what she presumed was his bedroom—it was elegant and beautiful, everything she would have expected it to be. 

“The second you walked into my shop I've wanted you.” His brushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. “What would it be like to have you sprawled out on my bed, at my mercy?” He hummed at the thought. “What would it be like to have you screaming out my name?” 

Her eyes met his, seeing the lust and greed in them. She slid her hands up his chest and out, trying to rid him of his suit jacket. He shrugged out of it and tossed it aside and when she looked up at him, she noticed their lips were almost touching. With a sudden surge of bravery she asked, “Why don't you find out?” 

His lips crashed into hers as his arms wrapped around her to keep her close. His tongue found hers while her hands worked on the buttons of his waistcoat. She could taste the scotch on his tongue and smell the cologne he was wearing as she shoved the waistcoat off onto the floor. 

Their kisses were frenzied, like if either of them stopped it would all be a dream. She worked on the many buttons of his shirt, faltering every so often when his hands slid down her bare back to grab her ass. He used the leverage to grind against her and she felt his erection poking her, fueling the fire inside her. 

After what seemed like forever all of the buttons were undone and she found her hands sliding up his body. He was soft, not toned or chubby, but somewhere in between for his slight frame. She had been so preoccupied with his clothes, she barely noticed his hands undoing the clasp on her bra until the straps fell off her shoulders. 

She let it slide off and tossed it to the floor, feeling the urge to cover her now bare breasts. 

“Don't,” he breathed, his accent heavier than she had ever heard. She looked to his eyes, finding them hungry as his hand caressed the side of her breast. Her breathing hitched slightly at the contact. Nobody had touched her intimately since she broke it off with her fiance. His light touch made her ache for more until his hand fully cupped her breast, his thumb flicking her nipple. 

“I want you on the bed.” His voice was low and filled with lust, making her shiver. She moved to the bed, watching as he undid his pants and kicked them away before he knelt on the bed with a smirk. “Lay down for me.” 

She blushed, realizing that she was sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up to cover her. She laid back, letting her head rest on one of the many pillows he had. He laid next to her, his lips meeting hers once again. His hand cupped her breast as hers wrapped around him to hold him close as they kissed. 

His hand slid down her stomach and stopped at the edge of her panties for a few seconds before they disappeared beneath them. A finger teased her slit and she gasped at the feeling, breaking their kiss. 

“So wet for me,” he said with a smirk. A finger slid inside and her hips moved in response, wanting more. He removed his hand and she watched as he licked the juices from his finger and he enjoyed it. He kissed her neck, finding a sensitive spot that had her closing her eyes and letting out a faint moan. 

His kisses trailed down to her breasts, giving them equal attention as he kissed his way down her stomach. His hands hooked around her panties and she lifted herself up so he could slide them off. She chewed her lip as she watched him kiss up her thighs and spread them wide. He paused with his mouth almost touching her lips, their eyes meeting as he did so. His tongue darted out, giving a slow lick between her folds. She couldn't help it, she moaned at the contact as her hips bucked in response. 

It must have been what he wanted, because she felt a finger slowly sink inside of her as his tongue found her clit. 

“Oh!” She chirped at the pleasant sensation. Her hands threaded through his hair, using it to help grind herself against him. Another finger slipped inside as both of them curled and worked within her in tandem with his tongue. 

Her head dug into the pillow, the pleasure building and building... “I want to feel you inside me,” she gasped as he hit a good spot. 

His tongue pulled away from her. “Cannae do tha',” he said with a shake of his head. 

“What?” She lifted herself onto her elbows. “Why not?” She hadn't come all this way to not go all the way.

He raised an eyebrow at her, amusement evident in his eyes. “I've not got any condoms.” 

Right. He wasn't exactly known for dating. “I've got an IUD.” She had thought about having it removed once she and Gaston were through, but she was really glad she hadn't gone through with it. 

At this news a devilish grin slid across his face and he removed his fingers. She watched as he slid his boxers off, revealing his erection in the flesh. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. For someone so small, she hadn't expected it to be so... big. 

Her shock melted away when he began to kiss her again as he settled between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. She moved her hips towards him, urging him to continue. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside and she cried out in pleasure at the feeling. She felt so full as he let her adjust for a moment before he began to move inside of her. 

Her legs wrapped around him as her hips moved with him, his thrusts becoming harder and harder as his grip on her hips tightened. Her nails dug into his back as she reveled in how he managed to hit the right spot over and over again. 

“Fuck,” she moaned when he thrust inside again. “I'm so close!” 

The hand on her hip slid down to her clit, rubbing it as he continued his thrusts. It was all she needed as she cried out, feeling the waves of pleasure burn throughout her body and she spasmed around him. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as his thrusts became frenzied, until she felt him still, his forehead resting against her shoulder as he came inside her. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her as he tried to catch his breath. 

After a few seconds he pulled out and collapsed beside her still breathing heavily. She could feel the warm liquid ooze out of her, but she her limbs were jello. “Wow,” she breathed in shock. She had had an orgasm before, but this was on a whole new level. 

“I cannae move,” he said with a slight laugh. “I donnae remember the last time I've done this.” 

Her head turned to the side to look at him. He was genuinely smiling for once and it seemed the worry lines on his face had faded away. “Really? That was the best orgasm I've ever had.” As soon as the words left her mouth she blushed.

He smiled further as his eyes settled on her. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she shyly admitted. Suddenly aware of how naked she still was, she grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around herself the best she could, managing to have only an arm and a leg sticking out. 

He scooted closer to her, his hand toying with the edge of the blanket she clutched to. “I was enjoying the view.”

She bit her lip, willing her blush to subside. “Habit, I guess. My ex would usually get dressed as soon as he could right after. I'm not used to being naked for so long.” 

His eyebrows rose at her confession. “I could stare at your body all day.” 

She laughed at the absurdity of his comment, watching as he pushed the blanket away from her and pulled her close to him. His hand rested on her hip, providing a nice warmth against the cool air. She settled her head against his chest, feeling her body press against his. It was comfortable and she closed her eyes, feeling her body grow heavy in his arms. 

“This is nice,” she murmured. 

“Aye,” he mumbled against her hair. “It is.” 

The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the comforting smell of his cologne. 

–

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring directly at Mr. Gold, who offered a warm smile. “Good morning beautiful.” 

She smiled and buried her head in the pillow as she felt the blush heat her cheeks. “Morning,” she replied into her pillow. 

He chuckled and she lifted her head so one eye could see him. “I always wondered how far down that blush of yours goes.” 

Her jaw dropped at his words, her cheeks growing warmer. “It's so embarrassing.” 

“I think it's one of your many endearing qualities.” 

She laid on her side to be able to see him fully, finding he was serious. “I don't know why everyone is so afraid of you.” 

He snorted. “Well, everyone isn't a beautiful woman who I've got a crush on.” 

“You've got a crush on me?” The smile that spread across her face couldn't be helped—she'd never expected him of all people to have a crush on her. 

“Why else would I go to Granny's every morning?” 

“For coffee?” 

He laughed. “I prefer tea.” 

“But Granny's doesn't sell tea.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she chewed her lip to keep herself from smiling further. “Oh.” Silence settled between them before she confessed, “I have a crush on you too.” 

He reached across the bed, finding her arm and pulling on it until she gave in and scooted closer to him, leaning her arm on his chest as she looked down at him. His hand caressed her arm and she shivered at his touch. 

“Whatever shall we do with this information?” 

Not knowing how to put it into words, she leaned down and kissed him softly, hoping he didn't mind. She pulled away enough to see his reaction, finding his lips spreading in a smile. “My thoughts exactly.” 

–

Belle didn't end up going home until Sunday night. She and Rum—as she learned was his name—spent their weekend getting to know each other in body and mind. She had never spent a weekend in so few clothes, or having so much sex, but she couldn't help the smile that came when she thought about it. 

She had a pleasant ache between her legs, reminding her just how much fun she had had the past couple nights. He was everything—soft, hard, gentle, rough. He had a sweet side, be it the way he held her or how he would constantly compliment her. 

He was complicated and layered—exactly the kind of person she could fall for. 

She plugged in her phone, feeling slightly bad that it had been dead the entire weekend because she didn't have a charger on her and Rum didn't have the same kind she needed. She let it sit while she showered, enjoying the feeling of the warm water cascading over her sore muscles. 

By the time she was out and dressed, her phone had enough battery to turn on. When it did she noticed several missed calls and texts from her friends. Mostly they were worried after not hearing from her for a couple days and part of her felt bad, but the other part of her... didn't. 

Please just tell me you're okay. Ruby's latest text. 

I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, she responded before she settled into bed and fell asleep. 

–

Belle walked into Granny's at seven thirty, knowing her friend was going to grill her about her disappearance. 

The first thing she noticed was that as soon as she walked in everyone looked at her and did it suddenly get quiet? 

“Belle!” Ruby shouted as she ran around the counter and gave her a crushing hug. “You're all right!” 

“Uh, yeah,” she replied with a frown. “Did you get my text? Sorry it was late, my phone was dead for awhile.” 

“I got it, but I'm still worried. No one has seen you since...” She shook her head from side to side, almost as if she didn't want to say it out loud. 

“Since I left with Gold after I kissed him.” 

“Uh, yeah. We thought...” She looked around before she tugged Belle to the counter. “We thought maybe he... did something or... I don't know. Everyone was worried and I'm so sorry for everything, we didn't mean for things to escalate so far that you had to go and do that--” 

“Ruby.” Her friend stopped talking and Belle smiled. “Everything is fine. Better than fine, actually.” She extended her coffee mug and shook it, allowing Ruby to take it with a confused frown. 

“What happened?” 

She noticed a few curious patrons nearby, some of which she remembered seeing at the Rabbit Hole on Friday. “I think that conversation is better had in private.” 

“Of course,” she said with a serious nod. She filled the mug with coffee and returned it, leaning close to Belle as she whispered, “I'm sure Archie could see you if you need to talk about it.” 

She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from giving herself away. “I'll keep that in mind.” 

The bell above the door jingled, signaling someones arrival. The way the diner quieted down let her know exactly who it was. Ruby looked between her and the new arrival, unsure of how to react. 

She turned around to see Rum standing behind her. “Good morning,” she greeted as she casually grabbed his tie and pulled him to her so that she could kiss him long enough for anyone to notice. 

His lips twitched, the laughter in his eyes giving him away. “Shall we?” He asked as he held out a hand. 

She glanced to Ruby who's eyes were wide and in a state of general shock. She leaned in to whisper to her friend.

“If you're wondering what I was doing all weekend,” she paused as she glanced to Rum, “he's standing right in front of me.” She grinned and walked out with Rum, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in the bar with Gold/Belle is from the movie Crazy, Stupid Love. I always enjoy that scene and had fun making it a part of this fic.


End file.
